


Brocuddling

by sasswolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Gen, brocuddling, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasswolf/pseuds/sasswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet dedicated to the wonderful act of brocuddling. Specifically, between Stiles, Scott, and Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brocuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that I had to write out as soon as I got the little idea in my head. I like to think that the pack (Stiles being an honorary member, of course), are particularly fond of cuddling. Pack bonding, ya know?

This was interesting.

Here they were, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac, all piled on top on Stiles's bed. How they got there, no one can really remember. They were all so overwhelmingly exhausted by the time they finished their all-too-familiar life-or-death monster-chase around Beacon Hills preserve the night before that it was all sort of a blur. Somehow they ended up at the Stilinski house (probably as it was the closest), somehow they had ended up ripping half of their gritty, bloody/mud-covered clothes off, and somehow they had ended up all piled on top of each other on top on Stiles's bed. Not even tucked in. Stiles thinks that this may be the reason why Isaac is currently snuggling closer to Scott's chest, subconsciously craving the heat. This is obvious because Stiles can clearly see the prominent goosebumps all over the boy's lower back. The view is clear from where Stiles is currently using his backside as a pillow.

That's how they are. Scott is splayed out on his back at the bottom of the doggy-pile (Stiles laughs to himself because, heh, _wolves_ ), Isaac is on top of him with his face buried in the nape of Scott's neck, his arm stretched across the boy's chest and his legs wrapped around his left thigh, and Stiles is on top of the both of them: curled up on top of Scott with his head firmly resting on Isaac's rear. Looking at them, you wouldn't think that they could be very comfortable, but _boy would you be wrong_. At least, that's how Stiles is feeling. He wouldn't move for the world.

Dull orange sunlight is starting to peek through the window and Stiles absently wonders what time it is. He soon decides that he doesn't care, especially not enough to move his head the two centimeters he needs to get a view of his alarm clock. Suddenly, Scott let's out a big snore and he feels Isaac shift slightly beneath him. However, it's obvious to him that Isaac isn't exactly eager to move either. Instead, the boy let's out a deep sigh and snuggles even closer to Scott, if that's even possible.

This is nice, Stiles thinks. It's really quite intimate, way more so than he's used to, but it's nice. It's nice because he's sort of glad that he has some dudes who he can share a moment like this with. Yeah, they're half naked. Yeah, they're way inside each other's personal bubbles. Isaac is a new addition. Stiles and Scott have woken up entangled together countless times before. But it's okay, because, hey, they trust each other, right? If they can run around in life-threatening situations on a nearly daily basis together, then they can certainly brocuddle. Because that's what this is. _Brocuddling_. At it's finest.

So no one feels awkward as their brains start to come back to the waking world. As they all stretch and yawn over each other and wipe the drool off their faces. It's not even awkward when Sheriff Stilinkski walks in to let Stiles know that he's going to work. He just sighs, smiling, and says that he'll leave some cereal and a few bowls out for them.

After a while of lying awake motionless, possibly for another hour, Stiles finally decides that his bladder is completely and utterly done with his laziness. He gets up reluctantly and trudges to the bathroom. He hears the other two boys yawning and stretching again, like they're just as unwilling to get up as him.


End file.
